deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rain vs. Zabuza Momochi
Rain vs. Zabuza is a What-If episode of Death Battle by User:Mystical Trixter. Description Naruto vs. Mortal Kombat! Two feared water based shinobi will clash, the Demon of the Mist Village, Zabuza, and the Prince and Demigod, Rain! Interlude Wiz: Throughout fiction history the ninja has been a very popular type of character, and have been adapted to use many elements and powers. Boomstick: And these two are some of the best out there with water! Wiz: Rain, Edenian Demi-God and prince, Boomstick: And Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Rain Wiz: Rain was born a prince and demi-god to an unknown mother and Argus, protector of Edenia. Boomstick: Wait, wait, wait, so Rain wears purple, and he's a prince? Those clever bastards. Wiz: Anyway... he would be exiled by Argus, ashamed of his infidelity, and Rain was given to a key general in the Edenian military, where he would be taught to fight. Boomstick: Wonder if I can have a super strong kid by disowning him, too. Anyway Rain joined up with Shao Kahn in the conquest of Earthrealm to kill all of its fighters, until he found out that Kahn killed dear ol' daddy. Wiz: After learning of this Rain would join the Earthrealm warriors and embark on a suicide mission to take on Kahn. What happened after that isn't really known. Boomstick: What is known is that he lived whatever happened and would later join the Forces of Darkness and die in the Battle of Armageddon. Buuuut... that was the old timeline of Mortal Kombat. ''' Wiz: In this new timeline rather than being disowned, Rain was smuggled away as a child while Edenia got crushed by Outworld invaders. He was raised by an Edenian Resistance and trained under them to become an elite fighter. '''Boomstick: He'd stay with the resistance for a while until they denied him leadership, and he got so pissed that he went and joined his mortal enemy, Shao Kahn, who promised him what he was denied. Remember kids, if you can't get what from people, ask for it from your worst enemy, it's how I got married! Wiz: Rain joined the war against Kotal Kahn and proved to be a very key piece of it. Boomstick: Then Kotal Kahn later burned him with a sun laser, and stayed out of comission for a while. But after learning of his heritage he started going around, claiming he was a god and went off to fight Kotal Kahn, which he lost and almost died in. Dumbass. Wiz: He was able to barely escape due to intervention from Mileena, who also couldn't kill Kotal Kahn. Rain had developed a desire for the throne of Outworld, which was found out by D'Vorah. After he reveals he deceived Mileena and made the plan to steal Shinnok's amulet, he attacks D'Vorah, trying to kill her... Boomstick: And he loses. Again. And his fate is unknown. Again. This shit is confusing. Wiz: Confusing story lines aside, being that he is a demi-god, Rain has immense power and can control both lightning and water. He can pressurize jet streams of water to either propel himself around at high speeds, or use it to slice his opponents as if he were using a blade. He can also create water swords, as well as carrying a sword of bronze, known as the Storm Sword. Boomstick: He's so good at controlling the weather that he can create storm clouds that can block out the sun, oh, and he can trap you in a giant water sphere and control you a little. Probably makes them sing his hit singles. Wiz: He can conjure lightning bolts powerful enough to send people skyrocketing, and liquefy himself to move around in a manner similar to teleportation. Boomstick: Don't forget he can kick you around the entire damn planet! Wiz: Through ways unknown Rain's legs are so powerful that he can strike his opponents so hard that they reappear behind where he is. Furthermore, he can give himself a power boost temporarily, though it leaves himself unable to block during this time. Boomstick: But enough about that, let's get to the good stuff, X-Rays and Fatalities! Rain's X-Ray has him send a stream powerful enough to break his opponent's arm and then let's loose a roundhouse kick strong enough to launch them behind him. Wiz: His "Upside Down Uppercut" fatality involves him uppercutting his opponent in multiple sections until they fall back down upside down. Boomstick: "When Lightning Strikes" has him send a lightning bolt to strike the opponent over and over again until they explode! Let's see Pikachu do that shit! Wiz: With "Bubble Burst" he summons a large ball of water, which he forces down his enemy's throat, inflating them until they explode. Boomstick: And best of all is "Does It Sting?" where Rain makes a ball of water to snap an opponent's legs, then makes a water sword to slice the top half of their head off! I need to learn these tricks! Wiz: Rain is an incredibly powerful foe, and truly difficult to put down for good. He was able to avoid an entire clan of ninja before, and has been in charge of an entire army. However, he isn't really perfect, either. Boomstick: Rain has a god-awful win-loss record, and pretty terrible luck, not to mention he's got an ego bigger than Wiz! Wiz: Hey! Rain also is very disloyal, and a bit of a coward, he also has a tendency to rush right into battle at points. Boomstick: But still, Rain is a deadly fighter, brutal killer, and you know what, a pretty good singer, too. Rain:I am no friend of yours. I am Rain, a prince of Edenia. Zabuza Wiz: Kirigakure, otherwise known as the Village Hidden in the Mist had fallen on some dark and difficult times during the term of it's Fourth Mizukage, Yagura. Corruption was plaguing those in charge, and many were in a rabid pursuit of power. For a while a practice of the Ninja Academy to graduate it's students was to place them in one on one battles to the death. Boomstick: Sounds like my kind of school, but a lot of others weren't on board with this whole idea, and many defected, until the process was dropped altogether. Wiz: Those who graduated would receive the title of one of the legendary Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. The practice was discontinued after one boy who was not even a student had succeeded in killing an entire year's graduation class, over 100 students. This boy would earn the name "Demon of the Hidden Mist". This boy, was Zabuza Momochi. Boomstick: His fame only got bigger when he became an Anbu Black Op, killed Kumade Toriichi and finally joined the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Now that's not fair, he kills hundreds of kids and becomes a legend of his village, but when I do it, I get expelled and banned from schools all across the country! Wiz: Moving on, at some point in his life Zabuza would encounter a child named Haku, with special blood line traits known as Kekkei Genkais. Haku's kekkei genkai had given him the ability to create and manipulate ice. Boomstick: Wait, that's a guy? Wiz: In most countries, yes, Haku is male. Boomstick: I feel weird now. Anyway, Zabuza found potential in the... boy and began training him to become the ultimate weapon and the two left their village after an assassination attempt on Yagura failed. Wiz: In order to gain funds for a second rebellion Zabuza and Haku became mercenaries for a man named Gatō, who hired them to assassinate the bridge builder Tazuna. This would be where Zabuza would encounter Team Seven, the team of shinobi from Konohagakure consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake. Boomstick: Zabuza fought the team, but, before he could be killed Haku threw some needles in his neck, making everybody think he died, but really he was only going to recover for a week before getting a rematch with the four. Wiz: During said rematch he was yet again almost killed by Kakashi, but was saved by Haku, who took the full force of the fatal attack, fufilling what he thought was his purpose, to be a tool and always serving Zabuza. Boomstick: What a guy... I guess. Zabuza took the chance he was given to try and kill Kakashi, which he came close to doing, but Kakashi wanted to be attacked so he could sick his ninja dogs on Zabuza, pin him down and end the fight. Wiz: After this Gatō showed up with henchman to kill Tazuna himself, leaving Zabuza to call off his fight, since there we no reason for it now. However, this was not enough for Naruto Uzumaki, who scolded Zabuza for his lack of care of what Haku has done for him, even dying for him. Boomstick: Turns out that the guy did care though, just hid it, and inspired by Naruto's words he asked for a kunai, stuck it in between his teeth and charged straight into the henchmen to kill Gatō, taking several henchmen with him and not stopping til the bastard died, even with a shit load of weapons in his back and the injuries from his other fights! Now THAT'S manly! Wiz: Zabuza died soon after, apologizing for his misdeeds, and how he treated Haku, and would be remembered as a powerful and honorable shinobi, well worthy of the title of a ninja. Boomstick: That's sweet and all, but let's get to the even more awesome stuff, his powers! Zabuza has mastered many different jutsu focusing on water and mist, he can conjure water up himself, or expel it from his mouth if he needs to. Wiz: With this he is able to perform a good variety of attacks, from simple jutsu such as making clones a tenth of his power made of water, to shooting large water bullets at his opponents. He can create an entire field of mist to make it nearly impossible to see him, perfect for a silent, stealthy kill. Boomstick: He can trap you in a prison made of water and can create a giant waterfall to crash down on you so hard that it can hollow out the ground and become a natural disaster. Oh, and he can use his water to create FUCKING DRAGONS! Wiz: And that's just the beginning of it, he wields a unique type of kunai curved on one side in order to be more suitable for things such as stabbing and thrusting. Boomstick: But let's not forget the best of all! His Kubiki... Kubikiro... Wiz: Kubikiribōchō. Boomstick: Yeah, that, but might as well call it the giant butcher knife of awesomeness, cuz that's basically what it is! With this beauty Zabuza can cut down pretty much anything in his way with ease. Wiz: The Kubikiribōchō was designed for decapitation, and performs it's job well. Zabuza is shown to be an expert with this blade, being able to wield and use it for hours without tiring, despite it's monstrous size. Boomstick: And if anything happens to break the giant asskicking knife, Zabuza doesn't need to worry because if this thing touches the blood of its victims it can use the iron to regenerate! That's what I want in a weapon, one that can take care of itself! Wiz: Zabuza is an incredibly powerful foe, master of water based jutsu, the art of silent killing, and is a master strategist. He was able to kill hundreds of trained Academy students without being a student himself, and keep up with the likes of Kakashi. Boomstick: Don't forget he fought off dozens of thugs with no arms, multiple weapons in his back and a bunch of previous injuries with only a kunai in his mouth and some kicks, still came out on top. Wiz: Though he does have his faults. Zabuza is somebody who attacks head on most of the time, and can leave himself open often due to it, as well as the fact that many of his more powerful jutsu require a lot of his chakra, as well as a good amount of water to pull off. Boomstick: He also can be very honorable, which kinda sucks if his enemy prefers to not play that way. But still, Zabuza is one of the most badass ninjas you'll ever see, if you even get the chance to see him, that is! Zabuza: When you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly that your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja. Prelude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! It's time for a Death Battle, but first, who are you rooting for? Rain Zabuza Momochi DEATH BATTLE! The Great Naruto Bridge had been rather quite this day, not that it mattered to the one man walking along it. Dressed in purple and black ninja attire, a very large air of confidence surrounding him. However, he was unaware that he was being observed by two ninja, a small, black haired boy in a mask, and a much larger man carrying a giant blade on his back. The younger of the two turned to his companion, "Is he the one we were sent here for?" The man nodded and begun drawing his sword, then replying, "Haku, I want you to stay behind while I fight, I can take care of this one myself." the boy, Haku, nodded and watched as his master headed out. Meanwhile the purple ninja had taken a small break to look around at where he was. Suddenly, he heard something on the wind, and side-stepped, just barely avoiding a giant blade spinning in the air at him, which lodged itself into a beam connected to the bridge. Rain observed the interesting sword and begun to look around for an owner, "Who is the owner of this sword? Show yourself!" he called out. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QE1ScwL4Jmo Play this. "You are Rain, Edenian Prince, correct?" He heard a voice reply. He turned around to find the large man from before standing on the sword's hilt, impressively not breaking under the weight. "So I see I'm known even to this land." The purple ninja, now identified as Rain replied, a smirk hidden beneath his mask. "And who would you be, then?" The man jumped off the sword and removed it from the beam, pointing it at Rain, "I am known as Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist Village, and I am here to kill you." the man, Zabuza, had answered. Rain's smirk had grown from this, "A demon, you say? I don't believe a demon could ever hope to defeat a god such as myself, but I'll be more than happy to prove why I, the son of Argus, have obtained the status I have." He got into his signature fighting stance, as did Zabuza. Perhaps the quiet feel of the bridge was not meant to last. Zabuza and Rain dashed at each other with impressive speed, as they reached each other, Zabuza had swung his blade horizontally, aiming to bisect Rain and end this fight quickly. Rain was able to outmaneuver the swing and liquify himself before it could hit, moving himself behind Zabuza and letting lose several impressive punches and kicks on the rogue ninja. Zabuza grunts from the assault and turns around quickly, moving his sword in front of him to block and parry the blows. Rain began conjuring up a lightning bolt to blast Zabuza with while he was distracted, but Zabuza reacted quick enough and jumped out of the way, landing behind Rain. Zabuza tossed two kunai at Rain, which he was able to dodge, the kunai embedding themselves into the beam where Zabuza's sword once resided. Rain smirked and chuckled a bit, "Tell me, so called demon, are all ninja from your mist village this sloppy with their attacks? Perhaps I should show you what a real swordsman is like." with this Rain pulled out the storm sword and got in a new stance. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRLKJiGjAzY Play this.] The two ninja ran at each other yet again, swinging their swords with mastery, parrying each other at multiple instances, eventually ending up with their blades locking together in a struggle for dominance. After a few moments it became rather evident which of the two weapons was more powerful as the Kubikiribōchō was quickly overpowering the Storm Sword. Eventually Zabuza was able to throw Rain off balance and struck the Storm Sword with enough force to send it flying away into the water below the bridge. Zabuza's sword had noticeable dents and scratches on it by now. While Rain was regaining his balance Zabuza took this opportunity to start taking the offensive. "Water Clone Jutsu!" before Rain's eyes an identical copy of Zabuza had appeared next to his opponent, much to his surprise. Zabuza took advantage of this distraction and kicked Rain in the stomach, causing the prince to stagger slightly, giving Zabuza just the opening he needed. "Let's see you handle this. Water Prison Jutsu!" before Rain knew what was happening, water rose up from beneath the bridge and surrounded him in a large bubble, with Zabuza sticking a hand in the bubble. Inside of it, Rain found it very difficult to move or breathe 'I can't stay in here for long, but I'm NOT letting such a common rogue defeat me! A god does not lose like this!' Rain thought to himself as Zabuza patiently waited for him to drown. What Zabuza had not anticipated, though, was Rain being able to control the water and, with effort, was able to walk out of the jutsu after a while. "Was that supposed to do something? Try as you may, you are not going to defeat me, let alone that simply." Rain kicked Zabuza, who was too surprised to do anything, and formed his own bubble around his enemy. "Now, I'll show you how to truly do that move." Zabuza had tried to fight against the move, but found that he lost control of his body. Rain moved Zabuza's arms behind his back and kept them there so he would be unable to fight back. Next Rain forced Zabuza's mouth open, chuckling slightly as he conjured up a bubble, which he proceeded to force down the rogue ninja's throat. Zabuza's body began expanding from the bubble, and continued to do so up until he no longer could do so and his body burst open, water shooting out everywhere, coating his opponent. "That did it." Rain smirked, happy with his win. He looked over at where his opponent once stood, noting the lack of anything such as blood or guts. "Was he made of water, then?" before he could ponder this further, he heard a voice in the distance. He turned around and saw Zabuza in the distance, making various handsigns as he spoke to himself. "I suppose I killed the clone. No matter, the result should be about the same." he began running at his opponent, hoping to catch him off guard. "Water Dragon Jutsu!" Rain stopped when he heard this, and the next thing he noticed was that, as the name had imply, a large dragon made of water had began rushing at him. Rain had attempted to control this like he did the Water Prison, but was having a much harder time with this. As the dragon thrashed and tossed him around, Rain eventually broke free, conjuring a blast of lightning to get rid of the dragon. Rain then propelled himself at Zabuza using a jet stream, launching himself in the air. The mist ninja fired several bullets of pressurized water at him, but he was able to dodge rather easily. When Rain landed he ran at Zabuza to close the distance even more as his enemy called out "Giant Vortex Jutsu!" and from the water below the bridge came a massive cycloning wave of water, which rised up to crash down on Rain, leaving him with little time to react. The crashing waves came at him like a massive waterfall, pelting him greatly, forcing him to teleport away, albeit with quite a few injuries. When the jutsu ended the area of the bridge it struck was completely destroyed, a large gap separating the ends of the bridge. Rain jumped the distance and boosted his strength up and ran at Zabuza who swung down his massive blade at the purple ninja. Much to Zabuza's surprise, Rain did not bother blocking and chose instead to attack the sword, managing to break it in two from its hilt. As Zabuza was caught off guard Rain began a large combo, bringing him to his knees. Rain got a wicked smile on his face and conjured a sword of water. "Now die!" he shouted as he bisected Zabuza. As the criminal's two halves floated they formed into water and fell to the ground, leaving the Edenian Prince a mix of shock and anger. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdPjGTbnw1s Play this.] "What!? ANOTHER clone!?" Rain shouted and looked around for his opponent, not finding him. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" he heard from the distance, and soon after the entire area was covered in a deep, thick mist. Rain continued to look around for his opponent, unable to see anything in the mist. Zabuza appeared close by, brandishing his now broken sword and swung at Rain, landing a clean hit on him. He moved all around, striking the ninja from ever possible angle that he could, with Rain unable to get any hits in. In the process, the blood from the cuts Zabuza had made drenched his blade, which began regenerating itself more and more with each blow. Now Rain had fallen to his knees as Zabuza prepared to land the killing hit, attempting to cut Rain's head clean off. The purple prince, however liquified himself as quick as he could before the slash came at him. The mist began fading as the he reappeared a safe distance. The two ninja stared each other down, both weakened and exhausted from the battle and suffering a lot of damage. They both knew that this had to end now. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9jlYlJL4xg Play this.] The two ran at each other and began trading blows and parrying most of what the other threw at them. They were on equal footing it seemed like and neither could really get a true opening, it had come down to waiting for the perfect opportunity, which had eventually came in the form of Zabuza dodging a punch from Rain and taking the opening to slice the prince's arm completely off of his body. Rain clutched his new stump where and arm had once been, as Zabuza took this chance to begin a swing that would end his target. Rain, however, had reacted quick enough and sent up a stream of water to defend him. The force behind the stream had struck Zabuza's arms with enough force to break both of them. Zabuza roared in pain and his swing was off balance, not cleaving the demi god as he hoped, but was maneuvered well enough to chop off the other arm before dropping his sword completely. Despite the two no longer being able to fight hand to hand or blade to blade they pressed on, both determined to win at any cost. It became a battle of kicks at this point, in which Rain was holding the advantage, while Zabuza was able to maneuver around well enough despite his injuries. Eventually, however, he had missed a kick, allowing Rain to combo (as well as he could) with a series of powerful moves, ending it with a roundhouse that sent his opponent flying all across the planet, eventually ending up crashing into the beam behind Rain. Zabuza slumped to the ground, not moving, Rain took this as a sign of the fight being over and began walking away. Silence "Fool, you should've known you had no hope of besting a god. You're no real demon." he weakly called to his fallen foe, walking away as well as he could, still in great pain. Unbeknownst to him, Zabuza managed to lift himself up, he was not about to lose this, and now he was well and truly pissed off. He noticed that the beam he had crashed into (that had fallen from the impact) had one of his kunai from before. With this information Zabuza tore the bandages off of his mouth, his sharp, jagged teeth bared. He kicked the kunai out of the beam, it flying in the air before he ended up catching it in his mouth. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pWEtpcFCjo Play this.] With a murderous look in his eye, Zabuza charged at Rain. The prince, still walking away, had heard the noise and was stunned to find the man he earlier presumed dead running at him with full force as if he were perfectly fine. "B-But HOW?!" the now panicked Rain had called out, he quickly began backing away from his spot, then he noticed something that utterly terrified him. Forming around Zabuza was what appeared to be a Satan esque figure, and even the glare from Zabuza himself looked as if the devil himself was charging at Rain. "H-He really IS a demon!" Rain began to run away, but Zabuza was able to catch him before long. Rain had attempted to throw out some kicks, but they either proved near ineffective at this point or the Demon of the Hidden Mist had effortlessly dodged them. Zabuza eventually used his kunai to slash at Rain, deep enough to make a rather large cut on his body. As Rain reeled from the pain, Zabuza had slashed him again, and again, and again. They were still moving while this was happening, and with time Rain had backed up against the small fencing on the side of the bridge. The slashes along his body had greatly injured him, his innards and blood spilling out in great heaps. He looked on in fear and screamed as Zabuza had turned around and let loose yet another slice with his kunai, directed at Rain's neck. RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP (Silence) There was enough power and force behind the cut that it had completely torn Rain's head from his body, the now disembodied head flew into the air, spraying blood all over, as it slowly fell into the water below the bridge. The now decapitated corpse slumped to its knees, and then fell over completely. Zabuza too fell to his knees, dropping the kunai from between his teeth as Haku rushed over to aid his master. "Master Zabuza, are you okay?" the worried boy asked, looking at his blood soaked leader, who grunted in response. "I'm fine, Haku." he responded before attempting to stand. "We're done here, get me my sword and we'll go get our money." He then growled in pain before falling to his knees again. "And maybe a trip to medical nin as well." Haku obeyed orders and picked up the fallen blade with some difficulty, had placed one of Zabuza's arms carefully around his shoulder and began jumping away, exiting the area. K.O Results https://youtu.be/mjjkHg5FOhk Play this. {As Haku and the now unconcious Zabuza jump away, Haku turns back briefly, and with a small glare, sends multiple ice senbon into Rain's corpse out of spite.} Boomstick: Welp, there goes one of the greatest musicians of our time. Wiz: This was a very close fight, both Rain and Zabuza are quite similar strength wise, and neither had many advantages over the other. Boomstick: Rain was stronger than Zabuza, and had enough tricks to keep himself safe, but ol Big Knife had him beat in speed and weaponry. Wiz: These two are around the same level when it comes to strategic prowess, intelligence and experience. The biggest deciding factor in this fight is the durability and endurance. Boomstick: Rain can tank some major hits, but not compared to Zabuza, who as we said, fought for hours, got impaled multiple times, lost both of his arms and was struck on multiple occasions by somebody like Kakashi and was still able to keep going. Wiz: Furthermore all of this happened to Zabuza, and he was able to still keep going until he died. His endurance and determination would be too much to handle for Rain, who's shady win-loss record and cowardice put him at a disadvantage. Lastly most of Zabuza's jutsus were very capable of killing Rain quicker and more efficiently than the other way around, as well as giving Zabuza a sense of stealth and unpredictability that Rain could not easily defend against. Boomstick: Somebody shoulda given Rain the heads up that Zabuza was just a few cuts above him. Wiz: The winner is Zabuza Momochi. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Mystical Trixter Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016